MAPS
by Mini-Marie
Summary: "Tout ne tourne pas autour de toi Derek." Ma première fanfiction sur l'univers Teen Wolf ! Pour plus d'infos lire la description (début de la fic), tout est expliqué dedans, c'est très important de la lire avant de commencer. #Spoilers #OC Cela fait un moment que je me tâte a poster cette fic, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Enjoy -Marie
1. Chapitre 1 : Look At Me

**! WARNING ! ! DESCRIPTION A LIRE MERCI ! (Oui c'est long, mais c'est important ^^ )**

Ladies & Gentleman, vous êtes les bienvenus à bord de mon imagination.

(sympa l'intro?) Nan je rigole, merci d'avoir cliqué sur le lien de ma fanfic sur l'univers de TEEN WOLF. Il s'agit là de ma première fanfic sur cette série et surtout de ma première VRAI fanfiction. C'est avec grand plaisir et immense appréhension que je poste aujourd'hui le premier chapitre intitulé Look At Me. (J'ai l'impression de passer un entretien punaise ) Pour vous mettre un peu dans le contexte voici quelques infos utiles à savoir avant de lire :

-**LE PERSONNAGE PRINCIPALE EST INVENTE** (par moi-même) : Elle s'appelle Tarï Davis (ca n'a pas de rapport avec Jeff Davis). Si vous voulez voir à quoi elle ressemble ou en savoir plus pour elle, j'ai fait une description de sa vie et de son caractère ( cf : chap 2 bonus ) La fanfic est de son point de vue même si je m'essaye un peu au changement, vous verrez bien de quoi je parle ;)

-**SPOILERS** ! ATTENTION, la fanfic se passe courant saison 4, et il y aura des références aux saisons précédentes. Je m'arrête à l'épisode 5 de la saison 4. (la fanfic commence à partir de cette période-là) En revanche, je ne prends pas en compte les épisodes qui vont sortir. Je ne vais pas beaucoup parler de la liste (deadpool) et des assassins (je vais pas me concentrer la dessus on va dire).

-Les personnages et l'univers de Teen Wolf ne m'appartiennent pas (même si en secret je garde Derek avec moi 3 . Le dites pas à Jeff hein, motus) Ils appartiennent au seul et l'unique : Jeff Davis.

-Ceci est une œuvre de fiction, tout droit sorti de mon imagination, alors OUI je rajoute mon personnage, OUI il y aura surement une histoire d'amour entre mon personnage et un de tw (bah quoi, j'ai bien le droit de réaliser mon rêve le plus fou nan ? ) et si j'ai envie de tuer, ou de faire revivre quelqu'un ou d'avoir des pouvoirs magiques pour transformer Stiles en muffin a la myrtille et Derek en licorne je le ferrait ! (je vous rassure c'est pas au programme mais je précise)

-Il n'y a pas de ship de la série en particulier, à part les couples Scott/Kira et Stiles/Malia. (pour les fans de Sterek regardez tout en bas de la description, y a une surprise )

J'aimerais cependant avoir votre avis pour Lydia, donc SONDAGE TIME : vous préféreriez Lydia/Peter ou Lydia/Parrish ? Ou Lydia/Personne ahah.

J'attends vos reviews, avec franchise ! Tout aide et avis constructifs sont les bienvenus. Je répondrais au plus de personnes possibles à chaque nouveau chapitres. ;)

Voilà, sur ce bonne lecture (bon courage) et encore merci de ne pas avoir encore quitter la page jusqu'ici ahah ! Xoxo. Marie.

_Infos bonus concernant la fic :_

-Le titre MAPS est venu grâce (ou plutôt à cause) de la chanson de Maroon 5. C'est cette chanson qui m'a donné l'envie et le courage d'écrire.

-J'ai un style particulier d'écriture, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

-Pour le prénom de mon personnage, il s'agit enfaites de mon prénom en langue elfique ;)

-Il y aura normalement 13 chapitres. (N'hésitez pas à me dire s'ils sont trop courts ou trop longs, je remédierais a cela)

-Des One Shot sont en cours d'écriture : un STEREK, un PYDIA et 3 autres humoristiques à propos de Noel, des diplômes et de DisneyLand (ça promet ! ) Normalement le personnage de Tarï n'y fera pas son apparition, ça dépendra de votre engouement pour mon perso ;)

-J'essayerais d'alterner du mieux possible les points de vue même si j'ai encore beaucoup de mal et je m'en excuse

-Je m'excuse aussi pour toutes les fautes oubliées, les fautes de frappes, les mauvaises tournures de phrases non corrigés. Même si j'ai relu chaque chapitres un bon vingtaine de fois, il y a des risques x)

-Chaque chapitres aura sa playlist ! J'explique : j'ai écrit cette histoire en écoutant beaucoup de musiques, et chaque paroles, chaque mélodies m'a aidé a trouvé le scénario, les chapitres etc… J'ai donc décidé de créer des playlists de toutes les chansons qui m'ont inspirés, pour chaque chapitres ! Je les mettrais a la fin de chaque chapitre. Le mieux c'est de les écouter quand vous lisez mais je sais que certains de ne peuvent pas lire avec du bruit autour donc voilà c'est juste une petite idée comme une autre pour entrer encore plus dans le processus de fabrication !

-Une dernière chose. MERCI d'avoir lu jusqu'ici. Le calvaire est fini. **Enjoy the show** comme dirait Isaac !

* * *

_Chapitre 1. Look At Me_

Braeden passe la plupart de son temps au loft ces temps-ci, ce qui n'est pas pour déplaire à Derek. Malheureusement pour moi, car je n'apprécie pas vraiment cette "mercenaire" d'un ancien alpha démon, qui apparemment ne recherche que l'argent dans sa vie. Peter et Derek l'ont payés pour retrouver Kate après que celle est réapparu en sorte de jaguar-garou sanguinaire et psychopathe (pire qu'avant, si c'est possible) qui a transformé Derek en jeune Derek pour (re)gagner sa confiance à l'époque où celui-ci lui était encore jeune et innocent. Plan qui a par chance foiré et nous avons retrouvé notre bon vieux Derek grincheux mais avec une toute nouvelle couleur d'yeux. Après le bleu, le rouge, tenez-vous prêt pour des yeux jaune/gold. Personnellement je préfère ces yeux naturels, ils sont d'une couleur gris vert absolument magnifique et son regard… . Enfin, Kate s'est enfuie et en même temps, Peter se faisait voler 117 millions de dollars. Je savais que les Hale étaient riches mais à ce point-là ! Peter veut voir sa fortune de retour quand a Derek, il aimerait quelques explications à propos de ce changement de look dans le regard.

Revenons au présent. Comme à mon habitude je suis avachie sur le canapé en cuir installé en plein milieu de ce loft, très peu aménagé c'est le cas de le dire, en train de lire un bouquin. Lunettes sur le nez, je suis plus concentrée sur la discussion entre Derek et Braeden que sur l'intrigue passionnante de mon livre de science-fiction (comme si les histoires de loups garous ne me suffisaient pas)

_-Tu veux que je t'attende ?_

_-Je veux que tu me fasses confiance_

-Quand tu auras ramené Kate, peut-être qu'à ce moment-là un sentiment de confiance pourra s'installer.

Il la regardait avec ce regard si tendre qui est habituellement destiné aux femmes qu'il essaye de draguer. Sa voix est calme et posé, et il a ce léger sourire « timide » en coin qui semble dire : je ne te montre pas que je t'aime mais soit prudente. Elle, était accoudée à la table, son décolleté plongeant sous le nez de Derek, avec un regard aguicheur et souriant à pleine dent. Le rouge me monta aux joues. Je n'arrive cependant pas à savoir si c'est de la colère ou…de la jalousie. Il ne m'a jamais regardé comme ça et cela faisait pourtant 1 an maintenant que j'étais au courant pour toute cette histoire de lycanthropie et que je squattais le loft de la famille Hale. Pourquoi serais-je jalouse d'elle après tout ? Je ne veux rien de Derek à part un toit pour dormir. Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne vis pas Braeden partir tandis que Derek s'était assis sur la table.

_-Qu'est-ce que tu lis?_

Sa voix me fit sortir de mes songes et je tournais alors la tête en sa direction

_-Un genre de remake de Walking Dead ou mère nature reprend ses droits et des ados doivent sauver le monde. Pas trop mal, mais je vais quand même le finir pour savoir si le pauvre petit Jake va réussir à retrouver sa copine_.

_-C'est ton coté romantique qui ressort ?_ Me dit-il en souriant

_-Tu me connais assez bien pour savoir que moi et les histoires de bisounours, c'est loin d'être un amour passionnel,_ répondis-je en souriant à mon tour et replongeant dans mon livre.

Il s'approcha du canapé et s'assit à l'autre bout. Il avait l'air pensif et regardait droit devant lui.

_-Tu sais, je ne peux pas lire dans les pensées_

_-Oui, merci je sais. Tu es déjà ultra rapide, super fort et tes sens sont décuplés, tu voudrais pas non plus savoir voler, être immortel et lire dans les pensées ?_

_-Ce que je veux dire, c'est que malgré ça, je peux quand même entendre ton cœur battre et imaginer ce que tu es en train de te dire dans ta petite tête d'humaine._

D'un coup, mes yeux se posèrent sur lui. Nous nous regardâmes un moment avant qu'il ne continue son explication.

_-Tu ne lui fais pas confiance ?_

Ouf, le soulagement me gagna quand j'ai compris ou il voulait en venir.

_-Braeden ? Tu veux vraiment mon avis ? Non je ne lui fais pas confiance. Si un jour quelqu'un lui demande de te tuer, toi ou Peter par exemple, elle le ferait. Pour l'argent._

_-Elle est seule et sans attache. C'est un boulot ingrat pour survivre._

_-Tu l'étais, mais est-ce que pour autant tu as fait comme elle ? Tuer pour de l'argent ? C'est comme une sorte de prostitution à mes yeux. J'étais seul tout mon adolescence et même pour payer une chambre d'hôtel je ne serais pas allé jusqu'à tuer pour ça._

Il me dévisageât longuement. Je n'avais pas besoin de lever la tête pour savoir que ses yeux étaient posés sur moi.

_-Tu penses que je ne suis plus seul ?_ Demanda-t-il calmement

Sa question me perturba légèrement.

_-Bien sûr que non. Tu as ton oncle, qui est un ancien dégénéré certes, mais il est de ta famille. Ta sœur, Cora... même si elle est loin maintenant. La meute de Scott. Tu as une famille._

Ses mains se joignirent et il posa son dos contre le sofa.

_-Et toi._

Levant mes yeux en sa direction, mon regard se perdit dans le sien.

_-Je me compte comme faisant parti de la meute de Scott même si techniquement je ne sais pas encore mon rôle._

_-Ne te sous-estime pas. Si tu n'avais pas était là nous n'aurions pas pu tuer le Nogitsune. Tu es celle qui nous aide à rester humains, tout comme Stiles._

_-Peu importe, je ne me sens encore pas à ma place. Il me faut encore du temps… Avec les récents événements, j'ai parfois des doutes._

_-Tu as tout le temps qu'il te faut maintenant. Et ne te préoccupes pas de Kate, c'est mon problème. Restes-en à ta vie d'adolescente_. Il se leva et parti en direction de la salle de bain._Braeden revient ce soir, nous allons dîner. Tu as prévu quelque chose ?_

_Le mot dîner et son prénom dans la même_ phrase me donnèrent envie de vomir.

_-Je mangerais avec Peter. Je dois lui parler de toute façon. Profitez de votre soirée tous les deux. En amoureux._ Les derniers sortirent en soupirs, tel un reproche. J'ai cru que ma voix ne supporterait pas de débiter cette horreur.

_-Merci._ Il me souriait mais je ne voulais pas regarder. Mon cœur aurait surement loupé un battement et je me serais vendu.

_-De rien c'est normal _répondis-je en fermant mon livre.

Il s'enferma dans la salle de bain tandis que je prenais mon manteau pour faire quelque course. Heureusement que j'étais la parfois, une femme a la maison ne faisait pas de mal à ces deux loups garous sauvage. J'allais refermer la porte du loft quand la porte de la salle d'eau s'ouvrit en vitesse, laissant passer la tête de Derek.

_-Ah et dernière chose. Je ne sors pas avec Braeden._ Puis il referma la porte.

_-Pas encore Derek, pas encore_ soupirais-je.

Il était 21h et nous venions de finir de dîner avec Peter. J'aime beaucoup passer du temps avec lui, même s'il aura fallu un long moment d'adaptation. Je débarrassais la table tandis qu'il faisait les comptes de ce que Braeden allait lui coûter.

_-Cette mercenaire est une garce. Elle va me vider les poches et bientôt celles de Derek naïf comme il est._

Sa remarque me fit rire.

_-Je ne suis donc pas le seul à penser qu'il se passe quelque chose._

-_Peter, je ne suis pas aveugle. Et je suis certaine que même un aveugle verrait à quel point Derek se fait mener en bateau par cette « assassin »._

_-Je sens que tu la méprisses au son de ta voix n'est-ce pas ?_ Il s'était mis derrière moi pendant que je faisais la vaisselle. Je fermais l'eau et me retournais, nos visages presque collés. Ses mains se posèrent sur l'évier, m'encerclant.

_- Aide-moi et je t'aide à retrouver ton argent._

-_Intéressant._ Je pouvais sentir son souffle contre moi et son sourire s'étira à l'entente du mot argent. Il me regardait de ses yeux bleus perçant. _En quoi puis-je t'aider ?_ Il posa sa main sur ma joue.

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre que la porte du loft s'ouvrit, Derek et Braeden derrière elle. Celui-ci nous dévisagea quelques secondes. Il est vrai que d'un certain point de vue, la position que nous entretenions avec Peter pouvait porter à confusion.

_-Félicitations, je pense que nous allons vous laissez tranquille tous les deux ce soir. Vous avez surement quelque chose a fêtez nan ?_

La voix de Braeden me donna des frissons. Je perdis mon sourire et me dégagea de l'emprise de Peter.

_-J'allais justement partir, je dois rejoindre Stiles en bas._

_-Il est tard. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire avec Stiles ?_

Tient Derek avait retrouvé sa voix et ses esprits. Quand a Peter, il avait disparu dans l'ombre pendant que je me dirigeais vers Derek et donc vers la sortie. Braeden avait posé ses chaussures italiennes sur la table, prenant place sur la canapé comme si c'était chez elle.

Derek me retint pas le bras et me chuchota.

_-Toi et Peter ?_

Le ton de sa voix me surpris et je fis les gros yeux.

_-Qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer crétin. Je ne faisais que discuter. Vous avez interrompus notre discussion par ailleurs merci. Tu diras à ta copine de ne pas faire de jugement trop rapide quant aux relations de certaines personnes juste à cause d'une situation. Ça m'exaspère au plus haut point._

Il lâcha mon bras et j'en profitais pour sortir, refermant la porte derrière moi.

J'eus à peine le temps d'entendre un "ne rentre pas trop tard" que je tournais déjà les talons pour rejoindre ma voiture.

Installé au volant depuis 10min je n'avais pas encore démarré. Je réfléchissais ce qui est assez rare. Voilà que je faisais de l'autodérision, c'était bien le moment. Sur cette réflexion, je sortis mon téléphone et envoyais un message a Peter

"Rejoins moi au gymnase, continuons discussion" puis démarrais la voiture.

30minutes plus tard, je vis Peter passait la porte de secours et arrivait sur le terrain de basket du gymnase du lycée.

_- Entraîne-moi, rends-moi plus forte. Aide moi à me défendre et à me battre et je te ramène ton argent et Kate._

_-Toi ? T'es folle ? Tu as déjà vu de quoi Kate est capable. Tu as peut être tué le Nogitsune mais tu n'es pas non plus une guerrière._

_-Alors apprends-moi a en devenir une._

Il affichait son sourire malveillant qui pour une fois ne me fit pas peur, au contraire. Je compris qu'il allait adhérer à ma demande.

C'était parti pour une nuit de dur entrainement à la façon Peter Hale.

Il était plus de 3h du matin quand nous rentrâmes au loft. J'étais complètement exténué, pleine de bleus sur tout le corps et une sacré migraine. Peter m'embrassa sur le front et parti se coucher. J'avais besoin d'un thé avant d'aller dormir. Je m'en fis donc un et me posa dans la cuisine. J'aurais des courbatures demain mais Peter avait fait du bon travail. D'ici 3 jours, je serais quasi prête selon lui et je pourrais partir. J'avais beaucoup plus de potentiel qu'il n'imaginait. Il ne me restait plus qu'à demander quelques armes à Chris Argent en guise de protection. Je regardais dehors en soufflant sur mon thé pour le refroidir quand je vis la silhouette de Derek dans le reflet de la vitre.

_-C'est à cette heure-là que tu rentres ?_

Il ne valait mieux pas pour moi qu'il ne voit pas mon visage abîmé par les poings de Peter.

_-Oui, ce que je devais faire a pris plus de temps que prévu mais je vais aller me coucher. Tu peux dormir tranquillement._

J'avais toujours le dos tourné, mais je sentais qu'il se rapprochait.

_-Et qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?_

_-Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire de savoir ou pas ? J'ai une vie privé._

_-J'ai appelé Stiles, il m'a confirmé ne pas t'avoir vu ce soir donc tu as menti. Ou était tu ?_

_-Avec quelqu'un, un garçon que j'ai rencontré récemment si tu veux savoir. Il est dans ma classe_

Ma réponse cinglante eue comme l'effet d'une baffe. J'avais réussi à garder le contrôle sur mon cœur pour que Derek entende une fausse-vérité.

_-Hm… La prochaine fois, dit lui de ne pas te faire rentrer si tard. Beacon Hills n'est plus si sure maintenant. Surtout avec Kate en liberté. Et ne te sers pas de Stiles comme sécurité, tu le connais aussi bien que moi et il ment comme un manche. Il n'avait même pas l'air au courant de ta situation._

_-Tu m'as dit de m'occuper de ma vie d'adolescente et ce que je fais._ Je finis mon thé tout en continuant de regarder le ciel noir par la fenêtre de la cuisine. Quand je regardais à nouveau dans le reflet de la vitre, Derek n'était plus là. Je mis ma tasse dans l'évier et me dirigeais vers ma chambre.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, il était 9h quand mon téléphone me sorti de mon réveil. Je vêtis un jogging et attachais mes cheveux puis couru à la salle de bain pour voir l'état de mes blessures. En quelques simples coups de maquillage, celles-ci avait disparu et je rejoignais alors tout le monde dans la pièce principale. Braeden était dans les bras de Derek tous les deux dans le canapé, Peter était assis sur les escaliers, un livre sur les genoux. Il leva la tête et me fit un sourire. Je lui répondis et fit un signe de la main en guise de bonjour au amoureux. Qu'est-ce que je disais hier ? Parfois je hais avoir raison.

Peter me rejoignit dans la cuisine.

_-Prends un truc avec toi, on va courir et après on va au lac. Deuxième étape aujourd'hui, toujours partante ?_

_-Plus que jamais, dis-je en montrant le couple sur la canapé en train de s'embrassés._

J'attrapais une barre de céréales et une bouteille d'eau et nous partirent tous les deux en direction de la sortie. Je savais que Derek avait écouté notre conversation, sinon il aurait posé la question pour savoir où nous allions. Il ne devait pas savoir pour mon plan. S'il savait, il me tuerait et c'est peu dire.

_Playlist chapitre 1 : Look at me_

-Ash & Ember by Augustana

-I Really Think So by Augustana

-Stars & Boulevars by Augustana


	2. Bonus : Who is Tari ?

ATTENTION ! Ceci n'est pas un chapitre ! Il s'agit d'un bonus.

En effet, dans ces quelques lignes je vous décrit le personnage de Tari avec son physique, ses goûts, son histoire etc…

Je pense qu'il sera plus facile pour certains de l'imaginer maintenant que vous savez a peu près a quoi elle ressemble. Je suis actuellement en train de travailler sur un dessin d'elle mais celui-ci prend plus de temps que prévu ;)

Enjoy -Marie

* * *

Nom : Davis

Prénom : Tarï

Taille : 1m70

Poids : 55kg

Age : 17 ans

Date de Naissance : 23/08/97

Genre : Humaine

Origine : Française (père), Québécoise (mère)

Couleur de peau : Blanche (très blanche)

Couleur des yeux : marron/vert au centre

Couleur des cheveux : brune

* * *

**_Facts about her :_**

**Film préférés** : Star Wars, Transformers, Le Hobbit, tous les Disney et parfois des films de filles comme Bridget Jones ou Le Diable S'habille en Prada

**Musique préféré** : rock, électro.

**Couleur préféré** : bleu ciel

**Genre de livres qu'elle aime lire** : science-fiction/fantastique

**Boissons préférés** : thé glacé, Arizona, chocolat froid, café et le vin rouge

**Nourriture** : pâtes bolognaises, sandwich au fromage fondu, œufs au plat, poutine, pizza, Burger King (hmmm miam) brownies au Nutella, muffins a la myrtille, pancakes au sirop d'érable, tiramisu a la framboise ,s'mores, oréo, la crème glacé de chez MacDo, etc…

**Objets dont elle ne peut pas se passer **: son ordinateur, son téléphone, sa chaîne en argent avec un plume en argent comme item, son t-shirt (pyjama) mickey 10x trop grand, ses baskets, ses livres de Maxime Chattam et Becca Fitzpatrick, sa peluche loup, ses écouteurs, ses DVD de Star Wars et Disney, sa tasse à café, son fer à lisser, sa veste en cuir marron, sa bague de famille, Starbucks.

**Hobbies** : aller au stand de tir de Beacon Hills (souvent avec Kira), faire des soirées marathon Star Wars avec Stiles et parfois le Sheriff, jouer au Baseball avec la meute, faire du shopping avec Lydia, faire des arts plastiques avec Malia et Kira, jouer aux échecs avec Peter, prendre des bains moussants, danser dans sa chambre en pyjama avec sa brosse à cheveux comme micro, regarder Derek s'entraîner, cuisiner avec Derek, piquer des crises de fangirl, aider Scott à faire des devoirs, dormir, fouiner dans les affaires du shérif avec Stiles, le surnaturel en général, conduire la voiture de Derek quand il fait sa sieste et piquer ses vêtements.

**Ce qu'elle aime pas** : Braeden, quand Derek entre dans sa chambre alors qu'elle est en train de chanter en pyjama (la honte) quand Derek écoute ses discussions au téléphone, quand Malia tente de l'égorger sous l'effet de la pleine lune (fait de plus en plus rare heureusement), les maths, Jennifer Blake, quand Peter disparaît dans la nature sans donner de nouvelles, le rose, quand Stiles essaye de lui cacher les affaires en cours au commissariat, les heures de colles, les hommes qui tentent de la draguer, le fait qu'Isaac soit partit, le fait que Cora soit partit.

**Si elle devait être une créature surnaturelle** : un ange déchu ou un elfe.

* * *

_**Liens**_

= Sa famille =

Mère : Nora Smith Davis. Elle est d'origine québécoise, elle arrive en France a l'âge de 20 ans pour des études dans le vin. Elle emménage en Bourgogne et rencontre Philippe, un jeune homme qui aide son père dans les vignes. Ils tomberont amoureux après un long moment de fuis moi je te suis, suis moi je te fuis, mais après ça c'est le grand amour. 1 an après elle tombe enceinte, une grossesse très difficile car Nora tombe malade. Elle est morte en donnant naissance à Tarï.

Père : Philippe Davis. Jeune homme d'origine française, bourguignon et fils de viticulteur. Alors qu'il comptait déménager en Inde car ayant pour rêve de voyager à travers le monde, il annule tout en voyant Nora pour la première fois. C'est le coup de foudre. Quand Nora meurt, il s'occupe de Tari mais la tristesse d'avoir perdu son âme sœur le ronge, il finit par mourir de désespoir au 1 an de Tarï.

=Ses Amis=

Stiles : c'est le meilleur ami de Tari. Il s'attache à elle dès qu'elle arrive au lycée de Beacon Hills. C'est lui qui l'a met au courant pour la lycanthropie même si Tari savait qu'il se passait des choses bizarres. Ils sont tous les deux fans de Star Wars et adorent se retrouver pour discuter et manger des pizzas devant ces films. Ils sont tous les deux très perspicaces, les deux seuls humains de la bande et adorent aller fouiller dans les affaires du Sheriff. Stiles l'a considère comme sa petite sœur. Il n'aime pas le fait qu'elle vive au loft de Derek, avec lui et Peter car Stiles a encore du mal à faire confiance à Peter.

Le Sheriff : Il considère Tarï comme sa fille vu le temps qu'elle passe à la maison des Stilinski. Il trouve que c'est une jeune femme forte pour son âge et vu son passé.

Scott: C'est le grand frère protecteur de Tari. Il l'a pris sous son aile et dans sa meute très rapidement, voyant en elle un Stiles féminin, pleine de ressources. Ils aiment passer du temps ensemble, elle l'aide pour ses devoirs la plupart du temps.

Cora : C'est la meilleure amie de Tari. Elles se sont liés d'amitié quand Tari est venu habitée au loft de Derek. Elles aimaient passer du temps à rire sous le nez du grand frère grincheux. Cora a toujours su qu'il se passait quelque chose quand Derek regardait Tari et s'amusait a les taquiner, sachant très bien que l'un était trop fier et l'autre trop timide pour avouer. Après la bataille contre le Nogitsune, Cora a décidé de prendre sa vie en main et de reprendre ses études. Elle a était acceptée dans une université prestigieuse à Londres. Depuis qu'elle est partit, les deux filles s'appellent le plus souvent possible malgré le décalage horaire.

Isaac : Il était collé a Tari constamment. Etant le beta de Derek, il passait ses journées au loft, dans les pattes de la brune, a lui poser des tonnes de questions tout en jouant au carte. Il adorait aller au stand de tir avec elle. Ils sont tous les deux orphelins, tous les deux ont connus une enfance difficile ce qui les a beaucoup rapprochés. Il était son confident et elle aussi. Quand il est partit a la mort d'Alisson, ils ont commencés à perdre contact. Maintenant celui-ci se caractérise par une lettre tous les mois. Il est partit faire le tour des États-Unis.

Malia : Les deux filles sont assez proches car elles ont un assez gros point commun : Stiles. Elles aiment passer du temps ensemble à faire des arts plastiques, une passion qu'elles partagent.

Kira : Kira et elle ne sont pas très proches mais elles vont au stand de tir ensemble. Kira étant nouvelle dans la meute, Tarï aide à répondre à toutes les questions de Kira. Elles se retrouvent aussi pour boire du thé parfois.

Lydia & Alisson :

: Tarï, Alisson et Lydia étaient très amies. Elles adoraient faire les boutiques ensembles, se retrouver au Starbucks et se raconter les potins. Depuis la mort d'Alisson, Lydia et Tarï passent leurs temps libres à aider la meute ensemble, pour éviter de nouvelles morts.

Derek : Il a recueilli Tarï après que celle-ci est rejointe la meute de Scott car elle vivait encore dans un hôtel miteux a Beacon Hills. En échange de quelques services comme le ménage de sa chambre et un créneau horaire de tranquillité, Derek logeait, nourrissait et prenait soin de Tari. Même si, au fil du temps, le créneau tranquillité avait disparu car oui Derek ne faisait plus aussi peur a Tari qu'au début, elle ne le craignait plus du tout. Il s'est attaché à elle et prends toujours peur quand il lui arrive quelque chose. Ils ont une relation assez complice tout en étant très éloigné par des sentiments surement plus qu'amicaux au fond d'eux, qu'ils ne s'avoueront pas de sitôt. La considérant elle aussi comme un Stiles féminin, il lui arrive de piquer un crise quand Tari commence à déblatéré non-stop sur un sujet sans fin. Il n'aime cependant pas du tout quand la jeune femme se vexe et ne parle pas pendant plusieurs jours. Il sait à propos de son enfance mais n'en discute pas avec elle, par principe. Ils ont tous les deux leurs soirées (le mardi soir) ou ils cuisinent ensemble et se regardent un film. C'est le seul moment ou Derek est "humain" et en profite pour sourire, ou même engager une conversation, ce qui est d'habitude assez rare.

Peter : Il voit en Tarï une jeune femme ambitieuse, parfois, il a l'impression de voir un mélange de lui et Derek jeune en elle. La naïveté, mais aussi la force et le courage de Derek avec l'ambition et les connaissances de Peter. Après des débuts difficiles, il la considère maintenant comme une personne proche de lui. Il aime l'appeler l'ancre, car tout comme Stiles, elle aide toute la meute a resté humaine. Leurs passe-temps favoris sont les échecs car Peter a enfin pu trouver un adversaire à sa taille. Ils n'en sont pas à la relation qu'elle entretient avec Derek, ce sont plutôt de bons amis.

* * *

**Son Histoire :**

Tari est orpheline depuis ses 1 an. Placée et déplacée dans de nombreux foyers d'accueil toute son enfance, elle ne s'attache à personne et est très discrète. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle forge son fort caractère. Elle apprend vite à se débrouiller seule et au début de son adolescence elle commence à se rebeller. A 14 ans, elle quitte son foyer et part avec le stricte minimum à travers la France. Enchaînant les petits boulots, elle commence à se faire une petite cagnotte. Elle étudie en s'arrêtant le plus souvent dans les bibliothèques, elles se construit une grande culture, en plus d'être surdouée et vive d'esprit. Elle rencontre sur la route, une bande de jeunes qui eux aussi, sont en quête d'aventures. Ils font la route ensemble, jusqu'au 16 ans de Tari. Elle touche l'héritage que ses parents ont laissés. Elle partage la somme avec ces amis du voyages qui prirent tous un chemin différent, puis elle décide de prendre l'avion et de réaliser son rêve : aller aux Etats-Unis. Arrivée à Beacon Hills, la première ville qu'elle avait vu sur la carte, elle passe son permis et se trouve un hôtel. Malheureusement la jeune fille se retrouve vite au bout de la somme initiale. C'est alors la rentrée et elle rencontre Scott, Stiles, Alisson et Lydia. Elle est vite mise au courant pour les histoires surnaturelles et prend part aux aventures de la meute. (fin saison 2 puis toute la saison 3) Elle emménage chez Derek à l'arrivée de la meute d'Alpha en ville.


	3. Chapter 2 : Bath, Bubble and Win

Bonjour/Bonsoir a tous !

Me revoilà pour le chapitre 2 de MAPS + le description de Tari (ce n'est pas un chapitre juste un bonus si vous voulez en apprendre plus sur elle vu que le lien n'avait pas marché la première fois, cf chap 2 si jamais )

Désolée pour le retard mais je suis partie en vacances entre temps et malheureusement je n'avais plus de connexion internet. Mais je suis de retour, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

J'aimerais remercier mes nouveaux abonnés et ces gentilles reviews que vous m'avait faite. Je vous avoue être une grande pessimiste et j'avais peur que l'histoire ne plaise pas mais vous m'avez redonné le sourire alors MERCI ! La playlist des musiques qui m'ont inspirés ce chapitre sera a la fin ^^

_**Réponses Reviews ! :**_

**Elodiestories**** :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ;)

**Juliiie**: Mercii ! Les chapitres sortiront sans planning, j'ai déjà écrit des chapitres pour plus tard mais je prends le temps de les travailler ;)

**TheQueenYasmine** : Comment te dire que ta review m'a fait crier de joie et de bonheur, merci du fond du cœur cela me fait extrêmement plaisir que tu aimes ma fanfic et c'est un grand honneur ;) J'espère ne pas te décevoir pour la suite !

**Canneberge** : J'avoue moi aussi au vue des récents épisodes, je commence à bien aimer le draeden x) merci beaucoup de ton soutien

Je m'essaye a un très court point de vue

Sur ce bonne lecture et à très bientôt ! -Marie

* * *

_Chapitre 2 : Bath, Bubble and Win..._

Peter regarda sa montre qui indiquait 15h.

-Bien, une pause s'impose ma chère. Désinfecte un peu tes plaies, j'aimerais éviter toute infection de lycanthrope sur toi même si les griffures ne sont pas assez profondes.

Peter pris une compresse et l'imbiba d'alcool puis l'a posa sur la plaie encore rouge sanguinolente qui avait pris place sur mon front.

Je me retenais de crier car l'alcool me piquait terriblement, il fallait bien que j'apprennes tout ou tard a vaincre la douleur. J'étais épuisée, mon corps réclamait du repos et nous n'étions qu'a la moitié de l'entrainement. Après un court silence, Peter regarda au loin, l'ai détaché et déclama:

-Tu sais quoi, je pense qu'on va s'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui

-Bah alors Peter, on se dégonfle ?

Je le regardait avec un air supérieur, sourire aux lèvres. Lui ne riait plus.

-Tu ne te vois pas, mais je t'assures que tu as beaucoup forcé pour l'instant et tu risques de te faire très mal si tu continues. On continuera demain. Il ne te reste que 2 "épreuves"crucial à réussir et tu pourras partir.

Il me prit dans ses bras, j'étais lové contre lui et je pouvais entendre battre son cœur de loup garou. Je tremblais en effet, et il ne suffit que de quelques minutes pour que je m'endorme dans les bras du beau beta aux yeux bleus.

Il était 17h quand nous rentrèrent avec Peter au loft, vide a première vu.

J'avais dormi dans la voiture pendant le trajet. L'entrainement d'aujourd'hui c'était déroulé au Lac de Beacon Hills, à la limite sud de la ville. C'est un cadre idyllique pour les vacances d'été, beaucoup plus effrayant en automne quand la brume s'invite et que la forêt qui entoure le point d'eau devienne sombre et mystérieuse, pleine de créatures surnaturelles ...ou pas d'ailleurs.

Peter partit en direction de sa chambre pour vaquer à ses occupations, autre que de me transformer en "gladiatrice tueuse de Kate" comme il aimait m'appeler. L'autre Hale n'étant pas là, j'en profitai donc pour utiliser la salle de bain de Derek qui possède une énorme baignoire en marbre : en bref le bonheur. J'allumais quelques bougies et fis couler l'eau, ajoutant du gel douche pour plus de mousse. Pendant que mon bain coulait, je me dirigeais dans la cuisine pour me servir un bon verre de vin rouge, puis dans ma chambre pour prendre un pyjama. Posant le verre à côté de la baignoire, je me glissais dans l'eau très chaude, voir trop, de mon bain de mousse et me relaxais. L'eau fit du bien à mes courbatures, et mes blessures commençaient à cicatriser, a vitesse humaine malheureusement pour moi, car celles-ci laisser des marques et des cicatrices disgracieuses sur mes jambes et mes bras.

-Heureusement que l'hiver approche et que nous ne soyons pas en pleine été, pensais-je.

Je me serais mal vu expliquer à la meute pourquoi je portais des manches longues et des jeans par 40C, tout ça pour éviter de leurs montrer les dégâts de mes combats contre l'ancien Alpha.

Ancien alpha.. Buvant une gorgée de vin, je me mis à réfléchir quand à ce que pouvait bien ressentir Peter quand il voyait Scott. Après tout celui-ci était son beta, devenu un vrai Alpha grâce à SA morsure. Alors que Peter était redevenu un simple beta. Le connaissant, je l'aurais imaginé essayant de tuer Scott par tous les moyens afin de récupéré ses yeux rouges flippants. Peut-être avait-il changé après tout.. Ou réfléchissait-il en secret ?

Mon téléphone vibra et j'essuyais mes mains sur une serviette pour pouvoir répondre.

-Alors ma princesse, tu n'es pas venu me voir aujourd'hui et je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles ! D'ailleurs Derek m'a appelé hier soir me demandant si tu étais avec moi mais j'ai répondu que non, ce qui était la vérité, et cet ingrat m'a raccroché. Nan mais tu y crois ?

Stiles Stilinski. Plus grand débiteur de choses, toutes plus incohérentes les unes que les autres, au monde. Et mon meilleur ami by the way. Nous étions les deux seuls humains dans la meute de Scott, ce qui nous faisaient un bon gros point commun. Plus le fait que nous étions tous deux fan de Star Wars, de S'mores* et de danger. Car oui, loin de nous effrayer, les créatures surnaturelles et tous ces événements étranges qui prenaient place à Beacon Hills nous passionnés. Stiles est un génie. Il réfléchit très vite, c'est toujours lui qui trouves les plans et qui nous sort des galères. Malgré le passage dark du Nogitsune qui nous laissent encore à tous des marques...comme la mort d'Allison et d'Aiden, plus le départ d'Ethan et d'Isaac.. Stiles était redevenu lui-même, plus humain que jamais.

-Oui désolée de pas t'avoir prévenu mon chou mais je t'expliquerais en détails ce que je suis en train de préparer quand je viendrais chez toi.

-Et tu comptes venir quand ma chouquette ?

-Ce soir ? Je passe chercher des sushis et on se pose devant Star Wars, ça te va mon sucre d'orge ?

-Parfait mon chamallow.

-Tu penses pas qu'il serait temps qu'on arrête avec ces surnoms a deux balles. Le défi guimauve de Malia est terminé depuis plus d'une semaine et pourtant on continue !

-C'est devenu automatique j'imagine, d'ailleurs il va falloir qu'on parle de Malia... Et de son père !

-Stiles.. Tu penses que c'est le moment de lui dire ?

Silence de l'autre côté du combiné.

-Stiles ?

-Oui. Enfin non. Le fait est que j'aimerais pas qu'elle l'apprennes pas quelqu'un d'autres comme ça, en pleine figure. On parle de Peter psychopathe Hale là !

-Tu ne le connais pas assez, il a changé. Enfin je crois

-Dans tous les cas il faudra décider quand lui dire. Et petite question : tu es ou ? Parce que j'entends de l'eau et ta voix résonne

-Ah oui, je suis dans le bain. D'ailleurs il commence à se rafraîchir

-Messieurs Hale t'ont enfin aménagés une baignoire dans ta salle d'eau ? Me dit-il en rigolant.

-Nan toujours pas ! Je suis dans la baignoire de Monsieur grognon h-24 pour aucune raison !

-Fait attention qu'il te choppes pas ! Sinon, il t'arrachera la gorge...

-Avec ses dents, je sais ! je finissais sa phrase quand nous entamèrent un petit fou rire. Derek avait beau faire le dur à cuir et sortir cette menace à chaque fois sur nous deux, elle n'avait jamais pris lieu et nous faisait plus sourire que prendre nos jambes à nos cous !

-Bref je te laisse finir ton bain, 20H chez moi ! Bye

-Bye a toute.

Raccrochant, je finis mon verre et par la même occasion, mon bain, en me savonnant et lavant mes cheveux. Je pris soin d'éteindre toutes les bougies et au lieu d'enfiler mon pyjama, je partis dans ma chambre a la recherche de vêtements pour aller chez Stiles. Et c'est alors qu'en sortant de la salle de bain, je tombai nez à nez avec lui.

Oops. La je suis mal. Premièrement, je venais de me faire griller en beauté quant au fait que j'avais utilisé SA sainte salle de bain. Deuxièmement, son visage arborait une expression froide et assez sévère jusqu'à ce qu'il baisse les yeux et oh surprise, il se mit à rougir et tourna légèrement le regard. Mais pourquoi ce changement de tête me direz-vous ? Et bien tout simplement parce que j'étais seulement vêtue d'une serviette de bain blanche, assez courte, qui s'arrêtait a mi-cuisse, qu'on avait un vu assez dégagé de haut de ma poitrine, jusqu'à la limite de la serviette (bah oui faut pas s'imaginer des trucs non plus) que j'avais les joues rouges à cause de la chaleur provenant de la salle d'eau, et que j'avais les cheveux mouillés, dégoulinant sur mes épaules. Je rougis encore plus me rendant compte de la situation et mis mes mains sur ma poitrine afin de tenir plus fermement la serviette autour de moi. Silt plait ne tombe pas, sinon je te brule jusqu'au dernier fil qui te constitue pensais je en zieutant le bout de tissu qui sevrait à cacher mon corps de Derek.

-Je... Enfin, je...

Il m'était quasi impossible de former une phrase ayant du sens. Sujet - verbe - COD Tari, allez tu peux le faire :

-Je vais allez m'habiller hein, et puis tu pourras m'égorger avec tes dents après pour avoir pris un bain sans ton autorisation et euh... désolée.

Puis je partis dans ma chambre, tête baissée, joues toujours aussi rouges. Il n'avait pas dit un mot et était resté planté là.

Je m'habillais le plus lentement possible et pris mon temps pour brossais mes cheveux. Quand je sortis pour retrouver Derek dans la cuisine, je sentis mon cœur battre de plus en plus vite. Pourquoi tu t'affoles abruti, Derek va pas te manger après tout. Ce n'était qu'un bain. Même si je pense que le visage froid et sérieux qu'il avait avant cette petite histoire de serviette n'était surement pas pour ça.

Il était en train de laver le verre de vin que j'avais utilisé tandis que j'arrivais et m'asseyais sur un des tabourets entourant l'ilot central de la cuisine toute moderne de Derek.

POV DEREK

Pourquoi j'avais réagi comme ça a la vue de Tarï sortant du bain, avec pour seule habit une serviette plutôt courte... Et ses joues rouges.. Je devais être en colère contre elle et au lieu de ça je me suis perdu dans mes pensées et me suis retrouvé comme un idiot. Bien joué Derek.

Reprenant mes esprits après qu'elle soit parti s'habiller, je me dirigeais dans la salle de bain. Elle avait tout rangé et nettoyé, surement pour effacer toute trace de son passage mais elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'enlever le verre vide. Du vin. Bien. Encore une raison de plus de l'engueuler. Elle tapait dans mes réserves de rouge, des grands crus en plus à l'odeur, prenait un bain dans MA salle de bain sans permission, elle utilisait mon linge de bain... Hm bref. En plus de ce qu'elle trafiquait avec Peter, nous allions avoir beaucoup a discuté ce soir.

Elle s'était installée sur une chaise, accoudé à l'ilot centrale, regardant d'abord par le fenêtre ou la nuit commençait à tomber, puis ces mains. Ces mains avec lesquelles elle jouait, signe de stress et d'angoisse. Elle n'était pas à l'aise et son cœur qui bat de façon irrégulière en était la seconde preuve. J'étais adossé à l'évier, les bras croisés et les yeux fixaient sur elle. J'aimerais savoir, mais pourtant aucun mot ne sort. Ma tête est remplie de questions par rapport à Peter, la relation qu'elle entretenait avec lui, pourquoi ce rapprochement soudain avec mon oncle. Et ces mensonges, ces escapades de plus en plus nombreuses, ces passages furtifs comme si elle se cachais. Nous nous parlions de tout avant et depuis un certain temps maintenant nos conversations coupaient courts. Comme si nous étions de simple étranger. J'étais son deuxième confident après Stiles, je me sentais proche d'elle et le fait qu'elle m'évite... Me serre le cœur. Cette sensation qui me hantai arrive. J'avais dû la blesser comme je blesse tous ceux qui sont autour de moi et pourtant je ne sais pas quand ou comment. Quel acte avait pu la mettre dans cette état. Nous mettre dans cet état.

* * *

Un silence plombant avait pris place depuis maintenant 10 bonnes minutes. 10 minutes qui paraissaient des heures, à rester planter dans la cuisine du loft de Derek, à attendre, pour engager une conversation que j'évitais légèrement a vrai dire. Je regardais par la fenêtre. Tient faudrait peut-être que je fasse les vitres. Mais qu'est ce qui me prends ? Penser au ménage dans cette situation. En même temps, c'était clair qu'il est temps de faire le grand nettoyage entre nous deux et de se parler. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, j'osais enfin lever la tête en sa direction:

-Bon c'est pas que je veux déranger mais je dois rejoindre Stiles dans 1h, et vu que tu reste de marbre, je vais y aller avant de devenir moi même une statut.

Je me mit debout. Et quand je pris la direction de la sortie il lâcha :

-Tu ne va nul part.

Sa voix me glaça. Il avait répondu à toute vitesse et sèchement.

-Tient ça y est, tu daigne parler. J'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir et a dernière nouvelle j'ai encore moins besoin de ton accord pour voir Stiles ou non. Ou quiconque de la meute !

Mais mains claquèrent contre l'îlot et je plantais mon regard dans le sien. Il décroisa ses bras et s'avança lui aussi du meuble ou je me trouvais.

-Tu vis sous mon toit, et si je veux que tu restes ici tu resteras, crois-moi. Tu as des choses à m'expliquer ! Qu'est-ce que tu trafiques avec Peter ?

-Ca ne te regardes pas.

-Tu va me sortir cette phrase à chaque questions ? C'est ton unique réponse ? Pourquoi tu ne veux rien me dire ?

-Parce que ce ne sont pas tes affaires !

-ARRETE D'UTILISER DES VARIANTES DÉBILES ! Bien sûr que si ça me regardes, si tu te met en danger je dois être au courant.

-Pourquoi je chercherais à me mettre en danger ? Je suis pas suicidaire

-Nan mais tu es un aimant a problèmes tout comme Stiles ! Ça doit être une caractéristique d'humain.

-Parle pas trop vite, parce que pour rappelle tu vas surement en devenir un d'humain si on trouve pas de solution.

-On ?

Boulette. Je serais les points mais j'avais déjà trop dit.

-Alors c'est ça ? Tu cherches Kate...

-Je cherche un moyen de t'aider.

-Braeden est déjà sur le coup, évites les ennuis et laisse tomber Kate.

-Nan nan na je laisserais pas tomber simplement parce que tu me le demandes. Comme je te l'ai dit, je n'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir.

-Et Peter dans tout ça ?

-C'est moi qui lui ai demandé, je lui ai promis le retour de son argent si en échange il m'aidait à me rendre plus forte, qu'il m'apprennes à me battre et à me défendre.

-En te blessant ? J'ai vu tes bleus sur tes jambes et tes bras quand tu es sorti de la salle de bain, et la marque sur ton front. Tu es pleine d'hématomes.

-Ca en vaut la peine si je peux aider ! Dans tous les cas, il faut bien qu'un jour je sois capable de me protéger seule, et vu que tu n'aurais jamais accepté de m'aider. J'ai besoin de faire mes preuves, j'ai fait une promesse à Peter, je veux t'aider et je veux être fière de moi.

-Laisse Braeden faire SON travail et retourne à ta vie normale.

-Jamais de la vie.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'écoutes pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Pour la dernière fois, c'est mon choix, ma décision et je n'ai pas besoin de ton approbation pour continuer ou pas !

-Il doit y avoir un élément déclencheur, tu n'étais pas comme ça avant

Il coupa sa phrase et ferma les yeux. Et c'est là qu'une chose rare arriva

Il sourit. Un sourire crispé a en croire les traits de son visage.

-Que me vaut l'honneur d'un sourire de la part de Derek Hale ?

-Avant qu'elle arrive. Il rouvrit les yeux et plongeant ces deux orbes dans les miens en attente de ma réponse.

Ma gorge se serra, mes mains devinrent moites et mes jambes tremblaient. Je pouvais sentir les larmes monter et par réflexe je me pris à fermer les yeux. Il avait l'air si…fier. Il ne fallait pas que je craque, surtout pas. Je me mit à esquisser un sourire, un très faible sourire. Et cette fois ci je pris le chemin menant à la sortie.

-Tout ne tourne pas autour de toi Derek.

Ce furent les derniers mots qui me vinrent quand je passais la porte du loft. A vrai dire, ce n'était pas de simple mots. C'était un mensonge.

*S'mores: friandise américaine a base de petit beurre de chocolat et de chamallow grillé au feu de bois. Le tout formant un sandwich sucrée absolument délicieux ;)

**Playlist : **

-West Coast by Lana Del Rey

-Until It Hurts by Fransisca Hall

-MAPS by Maroon 5

-American Beauty by Thomas Newman (ce sera le thème pour les moments Derek/Tari, je suis juste amoureuse de cette musique et je trouve que ça va plutôt bien pour leurs situation)

-Seven Devils by Florence & The Machine


	4. Chapter 3 : A Smile Can Hurts

**Bonjour/Bonsoir fidèles lecteurs et nouvelles têtes !**

Ah que je suis heureuse de pouvoir **ENFIN** vous postez le chapitre 3 de cette fanfic ! HALELUIJA BORDEL. Je tient a m'excuser sincèrement pour le retard et pour ce chapitre plus court que les autres. Après moult péripéties dans ma vie qui bouge beaucoup ces temps-ci, j'ai trouvé le temps d'écrire ces quelques lignes qui j'espère vous plairont autant que précédemment ! Je sais pas si vous avez vu le final de la saison 4 mais… **OMG J'AI JAMAIS AUTANT PLEURE DEVANT UNE SERIE !** Et donc, après cette fin de saison spectaculaire, mon esprit a décidé de modifier un peu la fin de cette fanfic (_mouahah_ rire sadique) et "bonne" nouvelle : Je prévois une deuxième fanfic (crossover) qui sera la suite de celle-ci mais je ne vous en dit pas plus pour l'instant. Bon ok, quelques infos pour vous mettre l'eau a la bouche : le crossover sera avec un livre de B.F (je donne pas le nom de l'auteut en entier c'est trop facile) et sera principalement basé sur ce qu'est réellement Tari.

Et là vous me dites : Mais what, Tari elle est humaine. Oui Oui. Lisez ce chapitre. J'attends vos premières théories avec impatience !

**MERCI** du fond du cœur pour vos reviews toutes adorables, **MERCI** pour vos follow et vos favs qui me remplissent le cœur de bonheur !

Je vous avoue que ce n'est pas mon chapitre préféré, ni le plus facile a écrire (surement parce que Derek n'apparaît pas) Le chapitre 4 sortira assez vite après celui la car il sera le plus court mais le 5 est déjà presque fini ne vous inquiétez pas, je les sortirais en même temps! Comme toujours j'attends vos avis constructifs autant positifs que négatifs .

Je vous fait à tous de gros bisous et surtout : bonne lecture ! Enjoy -Marie

**Réponses Reviews :**

**Elodiestories :** Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews très construcitves ! J'ai pris l'idée des surnoms de Stiles et Tari d'une histoire vrai avec un ami a moi ahah contente que ça te plaise ! xoxo

**TheQueenYasmine:** Oh c'est trop gentil merci beaucoup ! J'espère ne pas te décevoir avec la suite et surtout avec ce que je réserve à Tari et Derek ! Merci d'ailleurs pour le nom du ship j'adore ;) gros bisous xoxo

**Elise:** Merci beaucoup ! Je suis heureuse que ta fanfic te plaise ;)

**Debo:** Merci c'a me fait très plaisir, contente d'avoir pu éveiller ta curiosité et que ce fameux hasard te plaise ;)

**Elora :** Merci beaucoup ! Xoxo

**Bluestars14 :** Merci infiniment ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ;)

* * *

_Chapitre 3 : A Smile Can Hurts._

J'avais passé la nuit dans ma voiture, prévenant Stiles pour lui dire que je n'avais ni le moral, ni le courage de conduire jusque chez lui sachant que je venais d'erré un long moment sur des routes sinueuses et lugubres au sud de Beacon Hills. Et évidemment, je m'étais perdu. Good job Tari. Il faisait déjà nuit noir quand je me suis rendu compte que je ne saurais pas comment rentrer, n'ayant pas pris conscience d'où je me dirigeais et depuis combien de temps.

J'eu alors décidé de dormir dans le petit habitacle qu'étais ma voiture, prenant bien soin de fermer les vitres et les portes, on sait jamais ce qui se cache dans l'ombre… des loups garous par exemple ? Je m'étais garée au début d'un chemin à l'orée des conifères, avec toujours une vue sur la nationale, complètement déserte à cette heure-ci. J'éteignis le moteur et ouvrit la boite a gant pour en sortir une couverture de survie. J'inclinais alors mon siège et m'installais pour dormir. Malgré la fraîcheur de la nuit, je réussis à fermer les yeux et rejoins rapidement les bras de Morphée. Ou plutôt de Derek. Les mots échangés lors de notre précédente discussion s'enchaînaient a toute vitesse dans ma tête. Je m'imaginais une autre fin si j'étais restée. J'imaginais ce qui se serait surement passé. Revoyant son sourire si prétentieux quand il compris. Même si le fait que sa relation avec Braeden était quelque peu le déclencheur de mon plan pour trouver Kate avant elle, son rictus m'avais fortement blessé. "Avant qu'elle arrive". Comme si cela l'indifférait, qu'il était au courant depuis le début de la nature de mes sentiments à son égard mais qu'il jouait l'aveugle. Il m'avait fait mal. Pour la première fois, son sourire si rare avait fissuré mon cœur, laissant passer un peu de noirceur à l'intérieur. Aucune larmes ne sortaient car elles étaient devenus autre chose; Du mépris, envers celui qui hante mes jours et mes nuits depuis maintenant plus d'un an. Oui avant qu'elle arrive, tu étais la personne la plus importante a mes yeux, tu étais devenu la famille que je n'ai jamais eu, mon ancre. Maintenant j'ose a peine te considérer comme un ami. Sur ses pensées sombres, je me perdis dans les limbes de mon esprit.

* * *

La sonnerie stridente de mon téléphone fut la cause de mon réveil après un sommeil mouvementé, agité par de doux rêves devenant cauchemars. SMS de Peter.

"_R__ejoint moi, en forme, au lac. Fin de l'entrainement"_

Le fait qu'il rajoute "en forme" me fit pousser un soupir monstrueux mais ne m'empêcha pas d'allumer le moteur et de me diriger en direction du lac. Y a rien à dire, c'est tout de suite moins flippant de jour. J'allumais l'auto radio et choisis une playlist assez énergique pour me réveiller. Après quelques kilomètres j'avais déjà réussis à me repérer. J'étais bien au sud du centre-ville, non loin du fameux point de rendez-vous que m'avais fixé Peter. Après 10 minutes de trajet, j'arrivais enfin au lac. Tout en me dirigeant vers la silhouette qui se dessinait peu à peu devant moi, je pris soin d'attacher mes cheveux, mes précieux cheveux ! Nan j'avais surtout pas envie d'avoir des nœuds. Les filles, ont se comprends. Trêve de plaisanterie, c'était l'heure du duel.*

-_Ouch ! J'avais dit en forme, pas en mode zombie Tari. Tu a dormi avec une meute de loup en pleine forêt ? _

_-Presque._ _Pardon de ne pas être toujours aussi parfaite que toi mon cher Peter, mais j'ai eu quelques soucis récemment et j'ai dû dormir dans le tas de ferraille parqué la bas._ Je tournais la tête désignant ma voiture qui, il fallait l'avouer, n'avait pas fier allure.

_-Et le soucis se nomme Derek ?_

_-On ne peut rien te cacher a ce que je vois. En même temps j'imagine que c'était prévisible._

_-Bien, tu sais nous ne sommes pas là pour discuter de lui mais plutôt pour enfin mettre en pratique ce que tu as appris. Je pense que tu es prête. J'avoue que tu m'intrigues beaucoup, ta capacité a assimiler aussi vite toutes ces choses m'impressionne. Alors aujourd'hui lâche toi, je veux que tu exploite tout ce qui sommeil au fond de ton corps d'humaine, loin d'être innocente._ Il me regardait avec ces yeux séducteurs, pourtant je ne ressentais aucune attirance pour lui et lui pour moi. C'était juste son regard naturel.

Je fis craquer mes doigts. Peter enleva son manteau et le fit tomber par terre. Puis je fermai les yeux et pris une grande inspiration. J'étais physiquement prête, mentalement c'était une autre histoire. Des bribes d'hier soir me brouillaient la vue. Tout ce que je ressentais au fond de moi, tout ce que je n'avais osé dire commençai à remonter petit à petit tandis que j'expirais doucement. Il faisait frais ce matin mais pas froid. Le sol et le lac étaient surplombés d'une légère brume grisâtre, quelques rayons de soleils orangés firent leur apparition entre les épais nuages qui peuplaient le ciel de Beacon Hills. Les bruits de la nature furent coupés par le hurlement d'un loup comme il y en a temps, au cœur de la forêt. Toujours les yeux clos, je me pris à imaginais Derek et son sourire se tenant là en face de moi. Puis une ombre s'approcha de lui, l'entourant de ses bras. Le visage de Braeden apparut alors, dans les bras du grand brun. Mon cœur se serra et de lourds souvenirs revinrent, tel un couteau remuant dans la plaie.

_-Prête à en découdre ? _

Rouvrant rapidement les yeux, je pris alors conscience que je ne pourrais pas retourner en arrière. Et que je n'en avais nullement l'envie. J'avais décidé d'aller contre l'avis de Derek.

_-Et comment !_ Une lueur de rage était née au creux de mes yeux et un sourire sadique se mouvait sur mes lèvres. _Amène toi !_

Je vis ses yeux bleu glacial luire et foncés à vive allure dans ma direction, les griffes dehors, la bouche ouverte sur des crocs de loup bien aiguisés.

J'évitais son premier coup de poing en me déplaçant sur sa gauche, et d'un geste rapide mais plutôt efficace, je lui fis craché ses premières gouttes de sang en donnant un coup de pied en plein dans les côtes.

_-C'était gentil._

Il essuya le filet rougeâtre qui coulait de sa bouche et sans que je puisse réagir, attrapa mes jambes et me fit trébucher. Ma tête heurta le sol mais je gardais mes esprits et protégeais mon visage alors que le lycanthrope était en train de lacérer mon chandail. Le premier réflexe qui me vient fut de lever le genou et celui-ci arrive directement au point très sensible des hommes. Non je ne le qualifierais pas de petite nature… je suis trop jeune pour mourir !

Il cria de douleur, arrêtant ainsi son attaque, ce qui me laissa le temps de sortir de son emprise et de me remettre debout:

_-Malgré le fait que me tu me vois souffrir légèrement, tu sais que Kate est une femme ? Ce coup ne marchera pas sur elle, ce qui veut dire que tu es déjà morte. Soit contente que je sois un homme !_

Sa remarque me fit sourire mais assez furtivement car il est vrai que j'avais besoin de plus que ça pour battre Kate. Perdu dans mes pensées, Peter eu le temps de revenir à la charge et de m'asséner un coup de poing digne de Rocky, qui fit craquer ma mâchoire. Ma tête tournais et pourtant le combat ne faisait que commencé.

_-Merde !_ Criais-je en tombant au sol, frappant naïvement le sol de mes poings fermés, les ongles rentrant dans ma paume et la faisait rougir.

_-Il te faut un élément déclencheur comme pour nous contrôler en tant que loup garou. Trouves au fond de toi cette étincelle de courage, de colère voir de haine qui sait, qui t'aidera à combattre Kate !_

Mes yeux s'embrumés peu à peu quand je sentis les premiers relents de douleur provenant de mon menton et mes dents. Je mordis alors mes lèvres pour empêcher les larmes de couler. J'étais bien plus forte que ça. Un sensation étrange vint alors me parcourir l'échine, me faisant frissonner. Comme si la mort venait de passer au dessus de moi, caressant mon dos de sa fauche. La douleur s'intensifia devenant oppressante et insupportable.

_-Tu laisses tomber ? Très bien, j'imagine que le fait de surpasser Braeden ne t'intéresse plus ? Je suis certain qu'en ce moment même elle est au loft, dans le lit de Derek ou dans le canapé, ses chaussures italiennes salissant une fois de plus ma magnifique table basse! _ Il marchait lentement autour de moi, faisant de vaste geste avec ses mains. Je pouvais deviner son expression, car après tout, il a souvent la même : celle d'un homme qui sait exactement ce qu'il veut. _Derek qui __par ailleurs, __a l'air de pas mal s'inquiétait pour toi avec ces tonnes de messages. Ah non excuse-moi, il s'en fout totalement parce que tu n'es rien à ces yeux. Rien a part une pauvre petite humaine sans repère, sans famille, sans attache._

La rougeur au creux de mes mains avait laissé place à une coulée de sang. La pression dans mon dos se fit plus important. Mes poumons se remplissaient difficilement, mes cotes me donnant l'impression étouffer. Je fis craquer mon cou et tel une bête sauvage, d'un bond je me remis sur pied et regardais Peter droit dans les yeux. Des yeux devenus noirs corbeaux, les ténèbres avaient envahie mes iris émeraudes. Mes ongles devinrent noirs a leurs tour et mes mains s'ouvrirent, laissant couler le sang sur l'herbe verte. Et ce fameux sourire pris a présent place sur mon visage, laissant apparaître des dents blanches immaculé sentis aussi mon corps devenir plus léger, tel une plume. Plus rien ne me venait a l'esprit a part une soudaine envie de tuer. Le gout de la mort s'invita sur ma langue, avec laquelle je pris soin de la passer sur mes lèvres devenus livides. Ma peau était traversé de minuscules veines noire et je sentais toujours une brûlure de plus en plus intense au creux de mon dos. Les deux billes de ténèbres me servant d'yeux firent presque tressaillirent Peter.

-_Moi ? Rien ?_ Ma voix était rauque, animal.

_-C'est ça, aller ! Montre-moi ce que tu as dans le ventre !_

Je me jetais sur lui, le plaquant a terre et l'immobilisant avec une force inconnue. Un cri aigu de terreur brisa le silence qui nous entourait. Je n'étais plus moi même. Il me regarda avec ses yeux bleus froids mais admiratifs. Il me dévisagea un long moment et pendant que j'étais plongé dans ses yeux pris soin de m'envoyer un coup en plein ventre.

_-La partie n'est pas fini ma belle_

_-Heureusement, je commence seulement a m'amuser !_

* * *

Nous continuâmes de nous battre jusqu'au dernier souffle. Le visage ensanglantée de Peter cicatrisa rapidement tandis que le mien rejetais un liquide noirâtre des lacérations faites par le beau beta. J'avais retrouvé mon apparence normale au bout d'un moment, ma peau était redevenu rosé et pleine de vie. La journée avait défilé a toute allure. Il était quasiment 19h quand je pris la voiture me dirigeant au loft. Il fallait bien que je rentre un moment ou un autre. Je fis un détour a la station essence, prenant soin de cacher mon visage au caissier. Je n'avais que quelques bleus, une plaie encore légèrement ouverte sur la joue. Mes mains étaient abîmés et encore rouges. Je tenais a peine sur mes jambes.

Quand j'ouvris la porte du loft je découvris celui ci vide de présence humaine. J'étais seule encore ce soir. Après avoir troqué mes vêtements ou du moins ce qu'il en reste pour un bon pijama bien chaud, je m'attelais a nettoyer mes blessures et a préparer un repas digne de ce nom. J'entendis un bruit a l'étage, dans les appartements de Peter

_-Tient, je pensais qu'il y avait personne._

J'éteins le gaz, abandonnant la préparation du dîner pour aller vérifier la source du bruit. Je pris soin de toquer avant d'enter et je découvris Peter en train de déplier des vêtements.

_-Ah ! Tu tombes bien, c'est pour toi._ Il me tendis un bout de tissu ressemblant vaguement a un t-shirt. En voyant de quoi il s'agissait, un large sourire indiqua a Peter que son cadeau ma faisait très plaisir. Il sourit a son tour

_-Tu es une Hale maintenant. Après tout, tu vis sous notre toit, tu peux te considérer comme de la famille._

Il se dirigea vers moi et m'ouvris ses bras pour une étreinte amicale, pleine de réconfort, ce qui me fit le plus grand bien après cette journée encore une fois riche en émotion.

* * *

*référence a Yu-Gi-Yo

**To be continued...**


	5. Chapter 4 : Human Girl Necessities

**Hello mes brownies ! **(notez l'originalité de notre "nom de famille" ! Oui j'avais faim au moment d'écrire cette intro ahah)

J'espère que vous allez bien. Désolée pour l'attente, entre le déménagement, les petits soucis médicaux et fanfiction qui veut pas poster ce chapitre il s'est passé bien quoi, 3 semaines et je m'en excuse ! On se retrouve pour le chapitre 4 et a ce sujet, je dois vous parler de ce fameux chapitre, qui est en réalité le 5ème, mais n'ayant pas assez d'idée pour le construire et voyant qu'il était beaucoup trop court, j'ai décidée de supprimer le 4ème et de directement passer au "5ème" si on peut dire ! ( Je sais pas si vous avez tout compris pardonnez-moi )

Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce que j'ai écrit pour le 4ème chapitre sera au début de celui-ci. Ensuite, je voulais vous remercier, on a dépassé les **1000 vues** (alors je sais pas pour vous, mais pour moi c'est "terrifiant" , dans le bon sens du terme) **Bienvenue aux nouveaux followers également** ;) Je finis avec les réponses aux reviews et je vous laisse tranquille !

J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre plus "cute" que le précédent ! Enjoy -Marie

**Réponses Reviews :**

**TheQueenYasmine :** J'ai lu ta review un matin pendant ma pause, et mes amies l'ont lu aussi et je peux t'assurer qu'elles étaient aussi heureuse que moi ! Tes mots m'ont donnés le sourire pour toute ma journée et le courage de continuer cette fanfic même si à la fin il ne reste que toi, je continuerais de l'écrire ahah ;) "Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, je suis assez pessimiste de nature alors un rien peu me faire changer du tout au tout ; je rêvais d'être écrivaine quand j'étais petite et si mon plus grand rêve ne se réalise pas, je pense me pencher vers cette branche de métier ! Je suis certaine que tu ferras une très bonne écrivaine aussi ! Vive la suite et vive Tarek !

* * *

_Chapitre 4 : Disney, Pizza and Derek are the Human Girl Necessities_

Je retournais à ma chambre pour changer de tenue et enfiler le t-shirt que Peter venait de m'offrir. Il s'agissait d'un joli col V de couleur gris chiné. J'avais l'impression d'être devenu Peter le temps d'un vêtement, et ces mots avaient imprégné le tissu : "Tu es une Hale maintenant". J'appartenais enfin à une vraie famille, certes étrange mais ce lien que j'entretiens avec eux est si précieux à mes yeux, je me sens enfin à ma place quelque part.

Direction la cuisine pour terminer la préparation de mon dîner. Peter était parti et je me retrouvais comme au départ : Seule ce soir. Une envie me vint soudain :

_-Vu que personne n'est là, j'imagine que ça ne dérangera personne si…_

J'allumais la télé du salon et commençais à chercher dans la caisse pleine de DVD, rangés sous la table basse. A la vue de la couche de poussière sur les boites, j'en déduis qu'il s'était passé un sacré moment depuis notre dernière session dvd. J'en sortis 3 ne sachant pas lequel je préférais et en choisi un au hasard parmi ceux la. Pendant que le DVD chargeais, je mis une pizza au four, abandonnant un fois de plus l'idée de manger sain et équilibré.

_-Je reprendrais mon régime, après tout je suis plus à sa prêt. _

En tout les cas, l'entrainement intensif de Peter m'avait bien fait perdre 5 kilos et n'étant déjà pas bien épaisse, m'accorder une pizza n'était pas la mort.

Après les 10 minutes de cuisson qui parurent des heures, je m'installais enfin dans le canapé, une couverture sur les genoux et lançais le film. Ce soir je retournais des années en arrière, redevenant une gamine de 4 ans. Ce soir, je regardais des** Disney.** Et en français. Ces dessins animés étaient bien souvent notre seule occupation dans les foyers ou j'allais, les nourrices nous calaient devant et nous étions directement absorbés, un bon moyen pour elles de s'occuper a autre chose. Ayant des origines française, et donc le Français comme langue natale, j'aime parfois regarder ces films comme ça, ce qui ne plait pas au membre de la meute quand ceux-ci regardent avec moi, car ils ne comprennent pas un mot. J'ai pourtant bien essayé de leur apprendre le français mais impossible. Sauf a Lydia qui apprend vite, c'est une très bonne élève de base, l'apprentissage d'une nouvelle langue est moins compliqué pour elle. Stiles faisait des progrès même si pour l'instant le seul mot qu'il arrive a sortir est "voila". Typique des anglophones me dirait vous ! Mais l'appel de mon ventre me fit revenir a mon action actuelle qui était me remplir la panse !

_-A moi le maxi fromaage mouahaha_

J'avalais une énorme part de pizza et j'étais parti pour chanter toutes les musiques du Livre de La Jungle (la bouche pleine) quand la porte du loft s'ouvrit.

Derek apparu, aucune expression sur son visage. Je tournais la tête en sa direction, un morceau de pizza dans les mains. Il posa sa veste et vint vers moi. Je finis d'avaler tout rond, histoire de pouvoir engager une conversation normale avec lui, sans fromage entre les dents (pas glamour) Nous n'avions pas parlés depuis notre dernière "discussion" si je puis dire ainsi. Rien qu'à la pensée de celle-ci, je sentis mon cœur se serrer. J'allais attraper la télécommande pour mettre en pause le film, quand il décida de faire exactement la même chose. Un frisson me parcouru du bouts des doigts jusqu'au orteils quand nos mains se frôlèrent. Par réflexe je rougis et ne voulant pas que Derek prenne ça pour une victoire je tournais la tête. Il se chargea de couper le son de la télé, s'assit puis se tourna vers moi.

_-Ce petit jeu va durer encore longtemps ?_

Sa voix était calme et mesuré. Aucune colère, tristesse ou mépris a première vue, plutôt de... l'inquiétude. Je baissais la tête et regardais mes mains. Je lui répondis tout en entremêlant mes doigts comme j'ai l'habitude de faire quand je suis en état de léger stress, mais alors très léger.

_-Parce que pour toi c'est un jeu ?_ Mes mots sortirent quasiment étranglés, je sentis les larmes monter doucement et une boule se forma dans ma gorge.

Un silence se suivi... Puis Derek se rapprocha et mis sa main sur les mienne qui ressemblaient plus a un sac de nœuds qu'a des mains.

_-Pourquoi tu tires la tronche Crapouillou ?_

A l'entende de ce surnom je fis volteface, les larmes disparurent et devint rouge comme une tomate en tombant né a né avec le visage du beta, tout souriant.

_-CRAPOUILLOU ?... CRAPOUILLOU ?!_

Il se mit a rire. Et pour une fois ce n'était pas le simple rire gêné, c'était le rire aux éclats. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça.

_-C'EST QUOI CE SURNOM TOUT POURRI ? T'avais rien d'autre en stock ? Je vais vraiment devoir t'apprendre les bases de l'humour, je sais que c'est tout nouveau pour toi mais quand même_

_-Désolée mais en voyant ta tête c'est le premier mot qui m'est venu_

_-Je sais pas si je dois prendre ça pour un compliment ou une insulte_ dis-je en souriant

Nos regards se croisèrent, je ne sais pas combien de secondes,minutes nous sommes restés a nous regarder mais sans réfléchir n'y perdre plus de temps, je sautais dans ses bras qu'il referma autour de moi, d'abord surpris de mon initiative puis heureux. Je fermais les yeux, appréciant ce moment

_-Tu m'as manqué Sourwolf_

_-Toi aussi, Crapouillou_

Je me défis de l'étreinte et le regardais dans le blanc des yeux, d'un regarde sévère. OK pas super sévère mais assez pour le convaincre

_-Bon très bien, je te trouverais un autre surnom d'ici demain, ça te va ?_

_-Ouais, mais vise pas trop l'originalité c'est pas ton fort_

Son visage pris la forme d'une moue d'incompréhension et après quelques secondes, il me mit une tape derrière la tête et se leva pour aller à la cuisine. Alors qu'il partait, je me lançais a répondre :

_-Même pas mal._ Chose que je n'aurais jamais dû faire malheureusement pour moi. Il fit demi-tour et à ce moment-là je su. Ses yeux devinrent bleu océan et ses dents blanches luisirent derrière un sourire sadique.

_-Euh enfaîtes si wouah aie aie aie j'ai très mal. Je me meurs, je suis morte, je suis enterré, adieu monde cruel. _Je fis la morte sur le canapé, me cachant derrière la couverture

_-Trop tard pour te rattraper, tu l'as cherché madame la boudeuse _

Ça je l'avais compris. La petite voix dans mon crane me criait de prendre mes jambes à mon cou et de déguerpir a tout vitesse. Je venais de m'attirer les foudres de Derek Hale et je savais très bien ce qu'il avait en tête.

_-Je suis gentil, je te laisse jusqu'à 3. 3…_ Avant même la fin de sa phrase, je mis la couverture de côté_ -2… _mes deux pieds à terre _-1!_ et j'allais commencé a courir quand il attrapa mes jambes : je m'affalais tête la première sur le canapé. GameOver. Au moins j'aurais essayé même si je savais qu'avec lui c'était perdu d'avance.

_-Nan Derek silt plait pas ça je t'en supplie ! Je te ferrais un chocolat chaud avec de la chantilly et des marshmallow pour me pardonner et un énorme gâteau au chocolat !_

Ses mains étaient déjà en train de grimper sur moi, visant mon ventre. Je continuais les excuses mais perdis vite pied quand Derek commença les chatouilles. (Et oui, what did you expect ?) A peine quelques secondes et je pleurais déjà de rire sous ce supplice. C'était mon point faible et il le savait. A chaque fois que je contredis monsieur ça finit comme ça. J'avais abandonné toute idée de supplication sachant que cela ne servirait à rien.

_-Je te hais tu le sais ça ?_ Articulais-je entre deux respirations

_-Serait-ce une menace ?_ Il s'arrêta un instant et me regarda avec un regard de chien battu

_-Peut être bien_

_-Hm_, marmonna-t-il en me dévisageant avec ses yeux de loups garous,_ je te crois pas_

_-Ah oui ? Pourquoi ça ?_

_-Ton cœur t'a trahit encore une fois_

_-Toi et tes pouvoirs de loups garous vous commencez sérieusement à me taper sur le système_

_-Encore un mensonge, essaye de dire la vérité pour voir_

Cette demande me mis mal à l'aise et c'était sûr qu'il l'avait ressenti. Evidemment je savais quoi dire mais… Voyant que je devenais de plus en plus écarlate, Derek se leva et me tendit une main afin de me relever

_-Bon mon chocolat chaud c'est pour quand ?_

_-Attends quoi ? Nan nan nan. Le chocolat c'était si tu faisais pas de chatouilles._

Il posa sa main sur ma hanche et recommença la torture

_-Fine ! Je te le fais mais je t'en conjure, arrête par pitié, je vais finir par avoir des crampes et des bleus ! Tu contrôles pas ta force de big bad wolf_

_-Tu vois quand tu veux. Et excuse moi, j'avais pas l'intention de te blesser_

Je me suis retourné vers lui et lui avait tiré la langue en signe de réponse a sa remarque.

* * *

Nous nous dirigeâmes dans la cuisine et Derek sortit 2 tasses pendant que je préparais les chocolats. Après avoir fait son pénible devoir, il s'installa devant moi et me regarda faire, sourire aux lèvres.

-_Sourwolf, tu sais bien que je déteste quand tu regardes ce que je fait _

_-Je sais, c'est pour ça que je continue_

Je levais la tête, l'incitant du regard a arrêter mais laissais vite tomber à la vue du beau brun.

_-Avec marshmallows j'imagine ?_

_-Bien sur_

Comme à mon habitude j'avais encore fait des chocolats chaud délicieux et plutôt jolis, pleins de chantilly et de chamallow et de pépites de chocolat… Mais il manquait quelques chose.

_-Qu'est qu'il y a ?_ Me demande le loup après avoir bu une gorgée

_-Je réfléchis_

_-Attention moment rare. _

Le façon dont il avait dit ça paraissant tellement naturelle que cela amplifia mon sentiment de surprise

_-Bien envoyé mais tu payes rien pour attendre_

Il me fit un clin d'œil et posa son chocolat. C'est alors qu'il ouvrit le congélateur et sorti un bac de crème glacé nature.

_-Oh god._ Mes yeux brillaient a la vue de ce bonheur gustatif._ Je commence vraiment a douter sur le fait que tu ne sache pas lire dans les pensées__  
_

_-Hep! Doucement l'estomac sur pattes. Je te connais c'est tout _

Je courus jusqu'au salon, remis le son de la télé et avança le film a une scène bien précise tandis que Derek me regardait sans trop comprendre ce qui venait de ce produire

_-Oh non. Tu regardes encore ça en français ?_

_-Chut_

_-Qu'est que tu fais encore ? Tu veux bien m'expliquer _

Derek ouvrit les yeux en grands à ma réflexion et se tut me regardant faire

_-Ah voilà ! Un peu de musique pendant qu'on cuisine c'est mieux _

Les premières notes d"Il en faut peu pour être heureux" retentir et je le rejoins a la cuisine

_-J'ai mis en anglais rien que pour toi tu devrais être content_

_-Hm ca m'aidera pas beaucoup,_ il baissa les yeux

_-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?_

_-Comment dire… Je n'ai jamais vu Le livre de la jungle._

A la vue du visage de Derek, je compris vite que le mien venais de se décomposer. Mon menton touchait presque le sol et mes yeux étaient a deux doigts de sortirent de leur orbites. Je toussais un coup et repris mes esprits :

_-Tu viens de me briser le cœur là. Sérieusement._ Un autre regard vers lui me fit perdre les mots et ne pouvant résister : _Bon je veux bien te pardonner si tu me dis quel est ton disney préféré ?_

Même les mouches se stoppèrent durant ce long silence

_-Dis-moi que t'es en train de chercher dans ta super mémoire de loup garou, ça me rassurerait _

-_J'ai vu aucun Disney._

_-DEREK !_

Il releva la tête et sourit :

_-Quoi ? Allez c'est pas la mort…si ?_

_-En plus de ton humour , c'est ta culture cinématographique enfantine que je vais devoir refaire !_

Il secoua la boite de glace sous mon nez en guise de pardon

_-Derrière toi dans le placard, y a le Nutella et les bonbons. C'est bien parce que c'est toi_ rajoutais-je à voix basse

_-Tu disais ? _

_-Nan rien "sourd" wolf _lancais-je en tirant la langue a nouveau

_-Fait attention a ce que tu dis, je suis d'humeur chatouilleuse _

Pendant que nous fîmes tous les deux nos coupes de glaces, je commençais à chanter en cœur avec le dvd :

_-Look for the bare necessities, the simple bare necessities. (Il en faut peu pour être heureux, vraiment très peu pour être heureux) _

Derek se stoppa et me regarda a nouveau et à ma grande surprise, continua les paroles :

_-Forget about your worries and your strife (Il faut se satisfaire du nécessaire)_

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent et je vis mister Hale s'étouffer de rire avec son chocolat quand je relevais la tête vers lui

_-Menteur !_

_-Qui a dit que tu devais être la seule à mentir ici ?_ Il s'approcha de moi, m'embrassa rapidement sur la joue et se dirigea vers le canapé avec sa glace et sa boisson tandis que j'assimilais, pas a pas ce qui venait de se passer. Derek avait chanté, menti, et m'avait embrassé. Et bien, je peux officiellement mourir en paix.

Je partis m'asseoir à côté de lui et nous continuâmes le film, en anglais pour monsieur, tout en mangeant nos desserts et buvant nos chocolats. Nous enchaînèrent avec d'autres disney comme la planète au trésors et la petite sirène. C'était typiquement le genre de soirée que nous faisions tous les mardi avant l'arrivée de Braeden. Les seules moments que j'avais avec Derek, ou je pouvais le voir sourire, maintenant rire. Je suis plutôt privilégié de ce coté la. A l'époque je considérais ça comme une amie et son "grand frère" passant un bon moment. Aujourd'hui, ces moments sont différents, des sous-entendus prennent plus d'importance et mes sentiments pour lui ne sont plus si cachés. J'espère seulement qu'un jour j'aurais le courage de lui avouer, même si notre amitié doit être mise en péril. Je ne pourrais pas garder ça pour moi indéfiniment

Pendant ma grande réflexion, je n'entendis pas mon téléphone sonner mais Derek si. Voyant que celui-ci fouillait mes messages je sortis de mon état de zombie et lui arrachais le téléphone des mains.

_-Peter_ dit-il d'une voix sèche

C'était effectivement un message de Peter me demandant si j'allais bien. En répondant le message, je me rendit compte que pour la troisième fois de la soirée, Derek était encore en train de me dévisager. "_Tout va bien, Derek est la. Je le torture en lui faisant regarder des dessins animés."_

_-C'est nouveau ?_

Je le regardais, plissant le front en me demandant bien de quoi il pouvait parler

_-Ton t-shirt_

_-Ah oui. Peter me l'a offert toute a l'heure, en me disant que je faisais parti des Hale maintenant ! _

_-Il te va bien_

_-Tu le remarques seulement ?_ Demandais-je avec un large sourire. _Ta vision de loup garou n'est plus aussi bonne qu'avant mon cher Derek_

_-Je préfère m'attarder sur ton visage_ Répondis-t-il, en me regardant, ses yeux faisant l'aller-retour entre mes yeux et le bas de mon visage.

_-Ecoutez le, on dirait un enfant qui a fait un bêtise et qui essaye de faire passer la pilule a ses parents. _Dis-je sur un ton qui se voulait moqueur mais gentil. Mes joues se tintèrent en rose et mes mains recommençaient leur cirque de toute a l'heure.

_-Si tu étais ma mère je pourrais pas faire une certaine chose, ou du moins ça serait vraiment bizarre _

Je m'assis en face de lui, plongeant mon regard plus intensément dans le sien. Mille et une questions-réponses vinrent dans mon esprit

_-De quoi tu parles ?_

C'est alors que Derek s'approcha dangereusement de mon visage, ces yeux redevenus bleu. Je sentis son souffle dans mon cou et je fermais les yeux, stoppant ma respiration. Nous n'avions jamais étaient si "proche" physiquement parlant j'entends. De quoi pouvait-il bien parler ? Essayais-t-il de me tester ? C'était sûr qu'il était au courant pour le genre de sentiment que j'avais développé pour lui mais est ce que lui aussi..?

La pression de ses lèvres contre les miennes me fit ouvrir les yeux, afin de vérifier que ceci n'était pas un rêve. Et à ma grande joie, ce n'en était pas un.

* * *

**Playlists:**(du chapitre 4 et 5 du coup)

-_High On A Wire_ by The Black Box Revelation

-_Who we are_ by Imagine Dragons (The Hunger Games Catching Fire Soundtracks)

-_Starlight _(Live At Rome Olympic Stadium) by Muse

-_Dead Already_ by Thomas Newman

-_My Body_ by Young The Giant

_-Whirring_ by The Joy Formidable

-_American Beauty_ by Thomas Newman

-_The Bare Necessities/Il en faut peu pour être heureux_ by Phil Harris ( The Jungle Book Soundtracks) ndl : medley anglais/français car Tari parle français et apprend a Derek

**To be continued...**


End file.
